guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/any Charging Executioner
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on new builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #Much better now. More arena tags could be added as well, as I have seen this and the sword variant (Sever-Gash-FT) run in GvG a number of times. - Krowman 21:42, 9 February 2007 (CST) #Looks nice, though the superior rune is still there. But other than that the skill lineup is better. --Lania Elderfire 00:12, 10 February 2007 (CST) #Even better. Defiant Elements 00:43, 10 February 2007 (CST) #good. --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 14:25, 27 February 2007 (CST) Unfavored: #''(your vote here)'' Rate-a-build (Old) Please test and vote on new builds. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favoured: #...It's not half bad. Flail and Charging on the same bar is a bit awkward to get used to but it works out alright. Gets the job done as it says it does, Favored. Entropy 00:40, 24 January 2007 (CST) # — Defiant Elements 01:15, 27 January 2007 (CST) #The General says "Yes!"X H K Unfavoured: #Woah there. Axe Build w/o Crit Chop? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 12:59, 27 January 2007 (CST) #:you could add that to the variants X H K #::Not a variant. >.> — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:08, 29 January 2007 (CST) #Bad axe lineup, unreliable IAS (no snare? how are you meant to use flail?) lack of utility, unneeded sup rune — Skuld 13:05, 27 January 2007 (CST) #Suggestions for the build include Axe Rake (for the snare and to cover the DW), Critical Chop (for the spike), condition removal (obvious), and dropping FA and CA. - Krowman 13:22, 27 January 2007 (CST) #I don't see how this is better than other builds in AB... plus the axe skill lineup is terrible. --Lania Elderfire 01:00, 7 February 2007 (CST) Discussion Hello Pleas give your thoughts :) Used this build with nice outcome in AB, is currently my fav warrior build. Didnt use any -hp attribute runes cause i want the hp.--Durga Dido 05:58, 11 January 2007 (CST) : You'll want axe mastery as high as possible. switch the +1 rune to a +3. With a sup vigor you'll lose only 25hp, barely makes a difference. Bug 15:26, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::If you run in with Charging Strike, hit, and then use Flail you end up being much slower then your opponent, which leads me to believe you would have to keep using Charging Strike to cancel Flail, etc. etc. to be effective since without an anti-kite other than Charging Strike + using Flail it just seems like you are asking for trouble although I don't know how useful Charging Strike is since I really haven't used it much. So, that might not be a problem, it just strikes me as one... Next comment, if this is a spike, I would replace Furious Axe with Critical Axe since it is faster and thus more suited for a spike. Also, in the variants you say to possibly bring a Resurrection... I thought this was for AB...? I would also include Protector's Strike so you can get a very powerful hit against casters who start running away when they see you bearing down on them with Charging Strike... Specifically about the directions for your spike... they won't work, or at least not the way you write them... if you run without your spike ready to go, you are just asking for Protective Spirit to be put on your target since 13 Adrenaline takes a while to charge. I may be wrong about the directions, it just appears that you are using Charging Strike to get to your enemy and then charging up your adrenaline. About your equipment section. Vitae or Armor? I assume you mean any armor and that Runes of Vitae are nice? Note that I have NOT actually tested the build, so these comments may all be premature, and they are pretty much after glancing once at the page... but some of it might have merit... I think... =) Defiant Elements 15:31, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::About the sup axe, yes it could work with sup axe, it would be much better. ::I just believe that part is down to personal choice, how the points are set now is minimal so you can get for example free use of furious axe if the condition is met.Any more would just give you energy gain. :::You run in with Charging Executioner and get the bonus damage, at this point flail isnt ready yet as you would have only gotten one strike of adrenline. :::Yes you are suppose to go in and charge up your chain on another target , then you switch to your preffered target (casters ussually go down before they know whats going on) activate flail and do the chain and hope that they dont prot and your target should be dead. ::::About Res :| yeah messed up there, this build i do indeed use for AB and i normally have mending touch in there ,cause your not guaranteed a monk, this way you can remove blind and other conditions yourself.I just wanted to add another skill there,didnt think twice when i said res ( ussually in slot 8 for me so thats why i said to use res. :::::Another attack skill in the optional slot, im not so sure about that, you already have 4 (5 if you count CE) dmg skills, maybe a shout or signet of stamina might be handy, i would have to test with those. ( ill miss mending touch :( ) :::::PS. Commas,Dots and new lines help a lot, i had to do quite some effort to read your message. :::::Thanks for comments :) --Durga Dido 19:46, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::::::I still don't quite understand something, why use Charging Strike if you are not going to use it for added damage on your preferred target... you should just charge up your adrenaline beforehand, but don't waste an elite if you don't plan on getting that bonus damage on the target you are actually trying to kill... sorry I just don't get it. By the way, I wasn't necessarily saying to add another attack skill, just some other attacks to consider. Defiant Elements 00:12, 13 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Add a +1 Rune to Strength and Tactics to improve the effectiveness of the build.-X H K ::::::::I said my reasons for no - runes , should i add them anyways because it makes the build more effective? ::::::::Also about the part of not using charging executionor for the damage, ::::::::of course you can use it for the damage and i sometimes indeed find myself doing it ( after the chain) then put flail back up and repeat if needed , but thats the thing, most of the time you either have another skill ready and you can use that ( so you dont break out of flail) or your target will be dead in which case its not needed. --Durga Dido 19:23, 16 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::Well, I will try to test it out sometime this week and then vote. Defiant Elements 22:52, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::::Added +1 to Strength and Tactics and changed the +1 on Axe Mastery to a +3. If the author still considers it personal preference, you should change it to 12 + 1 + 1...3 -- Hyperion` 18:31, 17 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::::No, i wont change it, remember its here to get input and be made better if needed :) --Durga Dido 03:52, 19 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::::::What about Bull's Strike? btw if you use Charging Strike and another skill at the same time the + damage doesn't stack as far as i know. Friend of Chaos 08:53, 22 January 2007 (CST) Suggestions for Skill bar We need a use for that elite. Perhaps... Basically a standard Sword template with Charging Strike in the Running skill, and Remedy Signet since your skills use up energy quickly. Zealous mod for max effect. Any thoughts? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:23, 23 January 2007 (CST) I prefer this one: W/A alterantive use Flail to charge up your Adrenaline cancel stance being Charging Strike, Bull's Strike for Kiter's and then Final Thrust if they're under 50%, Signet of Malice instead of Remedy Signet. Wanderer Mephisto 00:12, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Malice won't work. You need to remove conditions on-demand. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:01, 26 January 2007 (CST) Swap Malice for Mending Touch? Wanderer Mephisto 21:38, 26 January 2007 (CST) Bull's Strke or Protector's Strike woudnt really work in the build, your using charging strike already to punish them for running , you want the extra dmg its giving, if your gonna take away the dmg from it you might as well replace it with Sprint. --Durga Dido 23:19, 26 January 2007 (CST) Bull's Stike isn't for damage its for a KD so you can launch the sword combo and chase them up with Charging Strike. Wanderer Mephisto 06:23, 28 January 2007 (CST) So, that would mean. --Durga Dido 07:14, 28 January 2007 (CST) Bull's Strike, Signet of Stamina, Distracting Blow or w/e in the optional. — Skuld 07:28, 28 January 2007 (CST) :You forgot ias >< — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:46, 29 January 2007 (CST) Hehe Mending Wanderer Mephisto 22:32, 28 January 2007 (CST) I'd use something like this, myself. Furious and Counterattack to give you decent damage while you charge adrenaline. Executioner's/Dismember/Crit for a spike. Charging for chasing, first strike, cancelling frenzy, and just tossed in randomly during the "build adren" phase. Frenzy for IAS. Remedy Signet for condition removal. Pretty heavy on the energy, so Gladiator's/Radiant armor and a Zealous axe would be helpful. If there was some kind of reliable, non-elite way for Warriors to gain a little bit of energy management, I'd say you could just forget Executioner's and rely on Furious, add in a res skill and/or a self-heal, and use this in PvE, but the energy would get prohibitive. This has potential, though. Even if you don't use what I do, definitely swap Flail for Frenzy. Flail + PvP = foolish. Charging Strike is a beautiful cancel stance ANYWAY, so may as well use it with the most cancellable stance of all and take care of the IAS issue in one fell swoop. Zaq 20:44, 3 February 2007 (CST) I'm allowed to change the build and add the suggestions i think are good right? Or does it having RaB make it that i have to wait for it to be favoured/unfavoured before changing anything? Im gonna go ahead and add some of the skills suggested, if i break a law just shoot me :P Ok, so i see that you guys think Crit chop has to be in a spike axe buildand crip is almost always a must. so ill go ahead and add those two. --Durga Dido 05:19, 9 February 2007 (CST) I was just thinking. Won't Lion's Comfort be better? even though you're gonna need adrenaline it doesn't give you armor penalty either. Well the thing with lions comfort is the same as malice, you are dependent on something or someone else, if you don't have the adrenaline , you have a good chance of degening to death. --Durga Dido 14:39, 9 February 2007 (CST)